


no clue

by Jester_of_teeth



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Movie Night, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_of_teeth/pseuds/Jester_of_teeth
Summary: Not bad I think for my first fan fic. I don't know give me constructive criticism please.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	no clue

Bored.

Bored as hell.

That's how Sal Fisher was feeling. Laying with his face buried in his bedding, mask abandoned on his bedside table. It was raining outside, putting the entire apartment building in a depressed mood. He tried to think of things to do.

Attempt to draw again? Nah  
Play on his GearBoy? Not in the mood.  
Watch movies and eat random things he could find in the fridge and cupboard? Actually that's a good idea. When was the last time he just relaxed and watched tv? 

He slowly rolled over and sat up, earning a loud upset meow from Gizmo. As he was leaving his room, the sound of rain pattering loudly on his window fading, he heard his Walkie-talkie turn on. A familiar voice chimes in. "Sally Face", the voice says, waiting for a response. Sal walks over to the walkie-talkie, picking it up and pressing the button.  
"Larry Face", he responds.  
"What are you doing"  
"I was gonna watch whatever movies dad and I have in the cabinet and eat whatever we have left in the cupboard, if you want to join", he suggests.  
"I'll be right up!" is all Sal hears before its quiet again. He fixes his hair into pigtails and puts on his mask, leaving his room just in time to greet Larry at the door.

"Larry Face", he greets, and allows the other boy to enter the apartment. "What will we be watching this fine evening?", Larry questions with a fake fancy accent.  
"I don't know actually, I haven't checked what we have yet."  
"Mind if I take a look?"  
"Go ahead, I'll just look for snacks."

Larry begins snooping around and just pops in the first thing that looked interesting. Poltergeist.  
Sal walks in with a bowl of doritos. "Okay so this is all we have right now that looks good but Dad left me pizza money so we can get that later if you want", he explains.  
"Sweet."

They both look at the screen, watching the movie.  
"They're heeerrreeee" the little girl, Carol Anne, says on the screen. Larry shudders at that.  
"You okay?"  
"She kinda reminds me of the girl upstairs."  
"You mean Megan?"  
Larry nods and looks at the screen again.  
Sal hums in agreement and turns to the television.

10 or so minutes pass and Sal reaches up and undoes the bottom buckle of his prosthetic and eats a few chips. Larry looks over after hearing the crunch. "You know that you can take off your mask around me if you want to, right?"   
"Well, yeah, but-", he starts but everything goes dark. Of course the power HAD to go out at this time.  
Fuck.

Sal sighs heavily. "Lemme go look for a flashlight."  
He looks around, trying to remember where everything was when light filled up the apartment from his bedroom window and a loud crack of thunder followed, making him jump and trip over something. 

THUD

"FUCK!"  
The lights come back on as Larry walks over. "Are you okay?"   
"...no."  
Sal rolls over and groans loudly. Larry holds his hand out and helps the boy up. "Come on let's go to my place, we have hot chocolate mix."  
"You don't have to baby me."  
"I'm not", Larry starts. "I'm just not letting you stay alone during a storm while your dad is at work. What kind of friend would I be letting that happen?"  
".... okay."

They walk down to Larry and his mother's apartment, greeted by Lisa at the door. "Hello boys", she said happily, letting them into the apartment.   
"Hi, mom."  
"Hello, Lisa."  
"Mom, can you possibly make us hot chocolate?" Larry asked.  
"Of course, but you have to help out with maintenance tomorrow, okay?"  
Larry sighs, "Okay."  
"Thank you", she gives him a forehead kiss. "It'll be ready in a few."

Larry walks Sal over to his room, grabbing a few blankets from the storage closet on the way. They both walk in, and Larry hands him a blanket.   
"Get comfy", he says before wrapping himself in his own blanket. Sal plops down on a bean bag chair silently. 

A few minutes pass in silence.  
"Okay, why are you so quiet?" Larry asks. Sal mumbles something. "Speak up a little". Just louder mumbles. "Dude."  
"...I bit my lip really heard when I fell", Sal says quietly.   
"O...kay? Were you bleeding or something?", he asks. Silence. And a nod.   
"Alright. I have tissues, if you want to clean up the blood right now. Or you could do it later but it's probably better to do it sooner."  
Another nod.

Larry reaches over onto his bedside table to grab the box of tissues and pushes it across the carpet to his friend. Sal doesn't take it.  
"....so I can't see my face and im not getting up to go to the mirror", he hurries out.  
"Is that your weird way of asking for help?", Larry asks. A sigh.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, take the mask off and scoot over here", he says to him. Sal does as told, but doesn't meet his eyes.

As he finishes up wiping the blood from his friend's lip, or lack thereof, Lisa calls for him to come get the hot chocolate. He leaves, and comes back with the warm drinks.   
"You might as well leave the mask off, you have the drink and after this we're going to bed, okay?"   
"Alright. Thank you, by the way", Sal says.  
"No need. Just want you comfy." 

Soon enough the chocolatey drinks were finished and they were starting to get ready to pass out. "Alright, do I sleep on the floor?", Sal questions.  
"The hell? why would you sleep on the floor, Sal?"  
"Uhh this is YOUR room and that's YOUR bed."  
"Right, and MY rules are to not let my FRIEND sleep on the floor. What are you an animal? Get on the damn bed."  
Sal lies down next to him and gets comfy under the covers.  
"Goodnight, Sally Face."  
"Goodnight, Larry Face."

They both had pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad I think for my first fan fic. I don't know give me constructive criticism please.


End file.
